


Gala Aftermath

by Small_myth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier salt, F/M, Inspired by chocolate2017, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Roleplayer Lila's comments will be deleted, Sabrina Redemption, Salt, Tom and Sabine are aware that Marinette is Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: The aftermath of the Gala
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 475





	Gala Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate2017/gifts).



> Here is the aftermath of the Gala and a big thank you to chocolate2017 for letting me write a sequel to their story

A/N: Thank you chocolate2017 for letting me write the sequel

_**Gala Aftermath** _

Throughout the rest of the night, a demon danced with his angel, and an angel danced with her demon. Jaws would repeatedly dropped, as the aforementioned 'Demon Spawn', dubbed by his older brothers, had literally a genuine smile on his face, and more so that he was _laughing_ at whatever jokes his girlfriend was telling him. For the two of them, there wasn't anyone else in that room, just a demon and an angel, and neither noticed yet another pair of dancers. Whom were 'occasionally' glancing in their direction, smiling at the scene laid before them previously, and the scene that laid before them now. Naturally it was none other than Bruce Wayne, with his fiancee Selina Kyle, the latter part of the Gotham Sirens, and along with the other two sirens Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley. The said trio helped Gotham's vigilantes, mostly they went after the scum criminals, which were abusers both men and women, and helped their victims.

"So Bruce, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Selina asked

"What are you thinking about Selina?" Bruce wondered

"At how many grandchildren we'll get and what their names should be." Selina said smirking "What do you think about the name Hercules? Or is that asking for trouble?" she wondered

"Selina!" Bruce said

"What? It's a legitimate question." Selina stated

Bruce that pulled Selina into a passionate kiss, while three older boys, clutched their stomachs, and pretended to gag. If there was one thing, the press was used to, it was Bruce Wayne's sons, and their constant antics. So stuff like that, was never published in the paper, or even shown on the television, and speaking of television. Later in the next day, would the biggest story of the gala, soon hit not only the air, but also the internet, and how a liar was outed. Not just a pathological liar, but the toxicity of a class, how it was enabled by the teacher, and the said same teacher was still protesting. The rest of the class could be seen, in several places muttering to each other, naturally they were both pissed, and of course sad. How they were played for fools, for all the lost opportunities, how they should have known better, and that Marinette was right. Surprisingly Adrien Agreste was ignored by them, due to the callous response, stating that Lila's lies weren't hurting anyone, and to them he described them as nothing. The very classmates were worthless, the ones who became his 'friends' he easily abandoned, and all because of the feelings of a liar were far more important. Even with several repetitions, by none other than Marinette, as well as Ladybug, and to both sides of Adrien/Chat Noir... the lessons never took. Lila was of course pouting, as well as fuming, stating that Bruce Wayne should have believed her lies, and how she wish Hawkmoth gave her an akuma to use in Gotham. The latter so she could 'teach' Marinette, a lesson on why she shouldn't oppose Lila Rossi, and naturally this was in front of cameras. Be it the powers of Tikki and Plagg, the effects of the fall, would hit the liar exceptionally hard, and so would the teacher Caline Bustier. Whom had made her way, to where Damian and Marinette were standing, at one of the refreshment tables, and Damian was laughing at one of Marinette's stories about her own father.

"So my dad finishes up with 'I wasn't gonna really fight with you big bread monster man. I was _yeast_ kidding'. Can you believe it? I swear my dad makes pretty bad jokes." Marinette said

"Ha ha ha ha... I-I-I can hardly believe that, there's got to be someone worse out there." Damian said laughing

"Well there's Chat Noir, whose puns are far worse than my dad's, and he won't stop with his antics." Marinette said solemnly

"Don't worry Angel for I have a feeling...." Damian began "Yes? Can we help you?" he commanded

"Marinette you really should give Lila the reward, after all you need to set an example, and show what it means to accept her." Caline Bustier explained

"No!" Marinette decreed

"What? What did you say?" Bustier demanded

"I **clearly** said no, as in I refuse to give **my** award, to a pathological liar, and Bruce is right. Your only encouraging toxic behavior, by constantly enabling it, and you are the selfish one. Forcing me to comply, to my classmates demands, ignoring whatever protests I or others make, and choosing to ignore said policies. An example would be a doctor's note, educators who do their job _correctly,_ would ask for a doctor's note for the apparent ailments, that Lila claimed to have, and yet you never bothered. Just like you never bothered, with punishing the guilty party correctly, allowing Ivan to be bullied, and praising Chloe for vandalizing/cheating/bullying. It's a wonder at how your still employed as a teacher, in contrast Ms. Mendeleiev would demand a doctor's note, send _Kim_ to the office, punish Chloe for her actions, and would have made it that Lila either be suspended or expelled." Marinette explained

"Why Kim? He didn't do anything." Bustier wondered

"No! **_You_** didn't do anything, when **Kim** was bullying Ivan, you sent the victim to the principal, and don't give me that whole 'the better person and being an example' speech. Because I ain't listening or using that shithead excuse anymore, in fact I'm certain the school board, would love to hear how you bully students, and enable toxic behavior to the point it resembles Bane's form when pumped with Venom." Marinette sneered "Just like when Juleka was missing during picture day, you never bothered to notice, even when it was pointed out, and let's not forget Chloe destroying your birthday gift from me. Instead you claimed it was from her, not bothering to stop Chloe's bullying, because her father's the mayor, and that's an abuse of power. Which of course will be reported, not just to the school board, but also the government, and hopefully the job will be done right for a change." she continued

"Yes but still..." Bustier began

"But nothing Ms. Educator, as Marinette has stated, you clearly refuse to do your job correctly, and that includes not only 'forgetting' a student constantly in Gotham. Also literally refusing to call for an _**ambulance,**_ when said student was hit by Bane, when she took it upon herself, to distract the villain, and so the hostages a.k.a. yourself and Marinette's fellow classmates could escape. In case you didn't bother to notice, getting hit by Bane can cause **broken bones,** and your lucky that Marinette only gotten bruised bones." Damian snapped

"As well as a giant sized bruise to boot, which will heal with time, and with some bed rest." Marinette said truthfully

Once again be it by the powers of Tikki and Plagg, the said conversation was caught on camera, in addition an off-handed remark by Damian was caught, and which would spell doom for Mr. Damocles's job as principal. In what seemed like no time at all, the Wayne Foundation Gala had come to a close, with the said students of Marinette's class, along with their teacher left, and once again without Marinette. Whom was escorted back to the hotel, by the Wayne family, and headed off to bed straightaway. Meanwhile not only in Gotham, but in Paris as well, the news of the Gala broke out, and the said events of that very night. Naturally when the plane carrying the Dupoint students, returned to Paris, the teens were collected by their parents, and each one glared coldly at Ms. Bustier. Specifically both Sabine and Tom, whom were disgusted to learn, that their daughter's teacher left her, and several times in the most dangerous city. Luckily her boyfriend's family, was kind enough to look out for Marinette, once home did they get the detailed report, and nothing was left out. From how they ditched her at the airport, her meeting the Sirens, being scolded for the class's actions, and of course her sacrificing her life so that her shitty classmates and teacher could escape. By the time Marinette was finished, both her parents were in tears, at how their daughter was treated, and how lucky they were that she was still alive. They thanked Tikki for being by her side, the tiny Kwami said it was mostly Marinette's own good luck, she only helped Mari when it was needed, and thanked them for the delicious cookies. The next day for her classmates, who once were well-rested, their parents tore right into them, for their disgusting behavior, and not one escaped punishment. Not even the school faculty escaped punishment, as a massive investigation was going on, in the end only two were punished, and they were now ex-principal Damocles's and ex-teacher Bustier's. The former was hit with a series of charges, including surprisingly was extortion, purposely raising school fees, and pocketing the extra money. Banks were hit with massive withdrawals, as the students parents and some older siblings, were taking out the cash, in order to pay Marinette, and her family for all the commissions she had done. Nora Cesaire was beyond pissed, after hearing what Alya did, she knew that younger sister was trouble, and the moment she was born said those very words.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nora come meet your new little sister Alya." Otis said smiling_

_"She should be named Trouble instead, because that's what she is trouble, and a whole lot of it." Nora said "Alya I can tell... your gonna be trouble, but as your big sister I will help guide you." she continued smiling_

_*Flashback ends*_

After hearing what her sister did, Nora had put her foot down, stating that Alya will get a job, and pay back everything she demanded from Marinette. She would also be grounded, for a very long time, not too mention getting stuck freely babysitting, as Etta and Ella tattled, telling them that Alya dumped them on Marinette, and pocketing the cash for herself. Nora could help but wonder... how could she have such a moronic sister? There was no way that Alya, could ever become a reporter, unless it was for a tabloid, and smirked at her electronics were taken away. She than paused thinking, that she should get her sisters Ella and Etta, their favorite ice cream as a special treat, and hoped that Nino a.k.a. Cappy would find a better girl. As for Lila herself, not only did her mother tear into her daughter, but gave her the harshest punishment, and that was practically selling all of her daughter's things. Before disowning Lila stating that because of her, she was almost fired, when the police came, and had arrested Lila. Whom in turn refused to cooperate, lying that she was innocent, bragging that she would get out, and would be sent to the world's strictest juvenile detention center than prison once she hit the majority age. Mrs. Rossi was left in tears, she never knew that her daughter, whom she loved with all her heart, and taught her right from wrong... would willingly help a terrorist. Officer Raincomprix couldn't help but feel for the poor woman, he had a daughter around Lila's age, he couldn't help but wonder if his little Sabrina would turn out the same way, and little did he realize that Sabrina was doing some heavy thinking of her own. As she was currently going through some old journals, she began to write down her thoughts, how she treated others, and how she was treated herself. When her punishment was over, Sabrina was planning on taking self-defense classes, so to become more confident in herself, and maybe a part-time job as well. The first thing she did was phone Marinette, sincerely apologizing for all that she had done, Marinette forgave Sabrina wholeheartedly, and hoped that they would become better friends. When her father got home, Sabrina was at the door with an envelope, saying that she had her portion of the money, for all the stuff Marinette made for the class, and that she planned on getting a part-time job to earn extra money once her punishment was over. Once the students got back to school, they were surprised to see Ms. Mendeleiev as the acting principal, and their gym teacher as their substitute teacher until a new teacher could be found.


End file.
